hilo rojo
by wakeshima
Summary: se dice, que todas las personas estamos unidas por un hilo rojo, ese hilo rojo nos une a nuestra alma gemela. no importa la distancia, el genero o la edad, al final, el amor siempre perdurara


Desde siglos inmemorables

Se cuenta la leyenda

Que las personas están ligadas a su amor eterno, esta historia no es la excepción, hace muchos años, tras la muerte del gran emperador de Japón su hijo mayor de nombre Itachi Uchiha quedo a cargo de tan grande poder a solo escasos 12 años, el poder del pueblo y todo lo que pueda tocar los rayos del sol, una tarde de verano, su consejero de la corte real le dio la idea de conseguirse a una reina para ayudar en el liderazgo de la corona y en el pueblo, por eso esa misma tarde atrajeron a la vieja hechicera del pueblo, presentándose ante el rey una vieja de 90 años reconocida y temida por todos, ya que cuentan que ella puede desembocar tales poderes que nadie se puede imaginar

Lo que ella podía ver y que nadie más puede sorprendió al joven rey "- es el poder del amor, dicho poder es posible verse, solo con ojos como los míos, este amor es ciego, cada pareja está conectada por medio de un hilo rojo, atado al dedo meñique, usted mi alteza, posee uno de los pocos amores que son eternos, con gusto puedo seguir el hilo de su media alma… -"

Con dichas palabras comenzaron la búsqueda, fue tardía cabe destacar, atravesaron espesos bosques, pueblos llenos de pobreza al igual que riqueza y abundancia, hasta que llegaron al final del camino, a entradas de un desierto, tan largo como la cola del legendario leyenda del dragón del fuego, y tan caliente y ardiente como estar en la misma boca de esta bestia iracunda, al entrar a tal pueblo, la anciana los guio por extensas calles llenad de riquezas, lo primero que pensó el moreno, seria ver como seria su futura reina, llena de joyas míticas y poseedora de una belleza absoluta… pero sus sueños se fueron decayendo cada vez que avanzaban por las desérticas calles, que cada vez más se llenaban de pobreza, gente mendigando y otras más robando, la anciana se detuvo a mitad de camino sintiendo como el rey topaba a sus espaldas, giro su rostro hacia el para apuntar con el dedo a una joven madre mendigando por un poco de comida, en brazos llevaba solo a un bebe en brazos, cubierto por varias sabanas, lo más seguro producto de una violación

-allí, allí es donde se encuentra tu alma gemela…- al ver tales hechos el rey entro en una inmensa cólera, ordeno a sus guardias reales que mataran a la vieja bruja, al ver como se la llevaban, tomo a la joven campesina entre sus manos, mirándola por primera vez al rostro, era hermosa, de ojos verdes junto con cabello castaño y corto, solo una pobre y desdichada mujer que no merecía vivir en ese estado, por eso mismo tuvo la decencia de terminar con su pobre vida, sacando una daga del uniforme de uno de sus guardias, la mujer trato de proteger a su bebé pero este cayó al suelo dejando una marca en su frente del lado derecho, una de las mujeres que veía la escena con impotencia tomo al bebé para darle refugio y protegerlo de esos monstruos

Años más tarde

El joven rey por fin se casara, luego de ser comprometido con un joven de una nación lejana a la suya, son ese tipo de compromisos con extraños a sus 28 años se casaba con un joven, que según sus referencias cumplía la mayoría de edad, no es que fuera amor puro, no, claro que no, es solo una tonta forma para unir a ambos pueblos y terminar con las guerras y conflictos, era más como una ofrenda de paz de esa aldea

Horas antes de la boda el joven Itachi de encontraba en una de tantas habitaciones reales, en espera de su futuro "esposo", mierda…. Con solo pensar en eso su estómago se revolvía, no se sentía feliz, al contrario, su cerebro de decía que terminaría matando a ese tipo y más por su actitud tan "especial" que le contaba su servidumbre, miraba por la ventana como carruajes de esa aldea llegaban a la entrada, no pudo ver como seria su prometido, solo podía ver como estaba cubierto por un montón de tela, según la tradición, nadie podía ver al prometido solo el futuro novio, chasqueo su lengua, espero varios minutos cuando escucho como la puerta de la habitación era abierta, casi como si se tratara de un fantasma entro la delgada figura de un chico, bajito a comparación a él, su ropa estaba llena de joyas y detalladas costuras, su traje era de color crema con blanco, lleno de costuras y bordados dorados, se acercó hasta el muchacho que se quedó parado a mitad del cuarto, la curiosidad le gano y le descubrió el rostro, encontrándose con un hermoso joven de cabellos rojizos y ardientes como el fuego, ojos tan profundos y brillosos como el cielo de otoño cubiertos por unas muy marcadas ojeras dándoles una profundidad enorme

Sin poderlo evitar, tomo una de sus mejillas mientras en joven bajaba su rostro arrodillándose en el suelo juntando sus manos frente a su cabeza, dando su debido saludo ante el emperador, ante semejante acto Itachi lo tomo rápidamente de los hombros obligándolo a que lo mirara directo a los ojos, el pelirrojo se sorprendió ante sus actos, ahí fue donde Itachi lo noto levantando su cabello en el acto, en su frente tenía un tatuaje, "Ai" el antiguo kanji japonés del amor

-¿porque tienes esta marca..?- el pelirrojo tomo su mano con cuidado alejándola de sí mismo, bajando un poco la mirada que repentinamente se tornó triste

-hace años, cuando era solo un bebe, mi madre fue asesinada… la bruja de mi pueblo cuido de mí, me conto historias sobre el amor que mantenía mi madre en mí, por eso este tatuaje representa a mi madre y cuanto me amaba…

-¿cómo te llamas…?

-Gaara, Sabaku no Gaara

-Gaara desde ahora yo te amare y te cuidare…

Ante dichas palabras fue sellado con un beso, un beso que para ellos significa a eternidad, aunque sean de edades, de pueblos y razas diferentes, el amor siempre florecerá, no importa cuánto se pueda enredar o tensar el hilo rojo, este jamás se romperá, por eso mismo hay que esperar a que el amor llegue por sí mismo, sin ayuda de nadie, eso fue lo más duro que tuvo que aprender Itachi, al ver equivocadamente quien era el portador de dicho hilo, no era la hermosa mujer castaña de ojos claros, si no, al bebé que cargaba en brazos


End file.
